Carried Away
by catrod1992
Summary: While Ryou was typing up a story for his RPG for Monster World, his long time crush gets into the story and Ryou slowly gets carried away. YAOI LEMON DON'T LIKE DON'T READY I DO NOT OWN YUGIOH


===Ryou pov===

I was in my bedroom working on an adventure story for my RPG of Monster World. Yugi and the others are gonna come over again this Friday and they wanted to play another game of RPG without the whole 'Bakura trying to defeat and kill the pharaoh thing'. It has been awhile since Bakura has tried to take over my body without permission, which is good and bad at the same time. Good because I can relax without having to worry about him and bad because I know he is planning something and I know for sure it can't be good.

I typed away on my lap top thinking of a new plot line for my character the White Wizard Ryou, since the last game of Monster World he went back to being a level one without any exp points,

'The White Wizard went separate ways from his group of friends because he is the only who knows where he could find help to defeat the…' I typed

**"I wonder, what should I call the boss for this one" I said to myself**

I looked around me room and my eyes landed on my Greek mythology book.

'…To defeat the Great Minotaur. Who has been troubling the villagers for far too long.' I typed

**"I hope the guys would like this" I said**

I stopped to think for a moment, I really hoped he would like it. I had a long time crush on one of my friends but, I had refused to tell him. I wasn't even sure he is gay and I didn't want him to reject me. I sighed and continued to work on the story.

'The White Wizard traveled to the deepest darkest part of the forest, he knew for sure that this is where the most powerful monster lived. Just one monster alone could end his life in a flash. He quietly went through the forest without making much noise, and then a twig snapped behind him. White Wizard turned around quickly to see a huge spider-like monster behind him. The White Wizard was about to chant a spell until the spider shot its web at him, it hit the Wizard in the face covering his mouth. Now the Wizard was helpless with his mouth covered he couldn't chat spells and if he couldn't chat spells then he couldn't attack. The spider swung one of its legs at the Wizard, he blocked the attack with his staff but that wasn't enough. The spider pushed the Wizard back on to his back, he groaned at the pain and tried to stand up but, couldn't. He looked at his arms and saw that they were stick in the sticky white web. He struggled but, it was no use he was dead meat, the spider was about to drive its sharp fangs into his body until someone jumped in the way and slayed the spider. The Wizard looked at who it was and…' I typed

I paused for a moment, this is where my long time crush would come and rescue me I mean the White Wizard. I grabbed the soda can from my night stand and took a couple gulps from it then I went back to typing.

'It was the Warrior the Wizard was looking for, the wizard blushed this was kind of an embarrassing situation for him. The Warrior was a perfect work of art, he wore armor that went perfectly well with his eyes, and he had a cape that complemented his body feature. The Warrior looked at the Wizard and sighed, he quickly cut the Wizard free with his claymore sword then kneeled in front of him. He placed his hand on the Wizard cheek.'

'This is going to hurt' he said

'He quickly ripped off the spider web from his face, the Wizard cried at the pain and thanked the Warrior. The Warrior helped him up and sheathed his sword.'

'What the hell are you doing here, the monster in this forest are ten times stronger than you are' he said

'I know but, I came here to find you' the Wizard explained

'What for' he asked

'My friends and I need your help for defeating the Great Minotaur' the Wizard said

'That thing forget it' he said

'Please I'm sure the Minotaur has some valuable treasure you might like' the Wizard said

'There is no treasure the Minotaur has that I want' he said

'Than I'll give you whatever treasure I have' the Wizard said

'Really you sure about that, I have a high demand for rare treasure' he said

'I have a few rubies made from the Elves and two weapons made by Angels' the Wizard said

'The Warrior walked up to the Wizard and cupped his face with one hand, he forced the Wizard to looked deep into his eyes. Those eyes that were so beautiful like rare jewels, the Wizard began to blush more. The Warrior moved to the Wizard ear and said something the Wizard did not expect'

'I want to have you White Wizard Ryou' he said

I stopped what I was typing and looked at what I typed. I sighed heavily, I couldn't let my friends hear about this little story. I was about to delete the story but, for some odd reason I didn't want to leave the story unfinished.

**"I'll just finish this up and then delete it" I said**

'The Wizard back up into a tree and stared at the man in shock.'

'What did you say' the Wizard asked with fear

'I said I wanted you White Wizard Ryou that is the rare treasure I want' he said

'The White Wizard blushed heavily, how did he knew that he was a virgin. The Warrior walked up to the Wizard and pinned up against the tree. He slowly moved to the Wizard neck, sending shiver up the Wizard's spine.'

'Is that ok with you Ryou' he asked

'Yes it's fine with me' the Wizard said

'That's good to hear' he said

'The Warrior smiled and slowly placed kisses on the Wizard neck, the Wizard shiver and let out a moan when the Warrior placed kisses at the base of his neck. The Warrior kissed the spot again and the Wizard let out another moan'

'I found your weak spot' he said

"Oh please don't' the Wizard said

'What you don't want me to kiss the spot' he chuckled

'The Warrior kissed the spot again, the Wizard legs gave out but the Warrior caught him before he hit the ground'

'Why don't we do this somewhere more comfortable' he said

'The Wizard nodded his head and the Warrior picked him up like a bride and carried him away. The Warrior took the Wizard to his hide out which was behind a very large water fall, the Warrior placed the Wizard down on the make shift bed and stared down at him.'

'You are beautiful Ryou, a true gem to behold' the Warrior said

'You…you are also beautiful' the Wizard said

'Am I Ryou' he said

'The Warrior started to remove his armor and the Wizard face began to heat up, he licked his lips waiting to see the Warrior naked form. Once the Warrior was naked he looked at the Wizard and smirked'

'I take you like what you see' he said

'Yes' the Wizard replied

'Do you need help removing you clothing Ryou' he chuckled

'The Wizard blushed heavily and started to remove his clothing, first it was his hat than his, his shirt, followed by his skirt like pants finally his socks and shoes. The Warrior got on the bed and cupped the Wizard face'

'So beautiful, you are so beautiful' he said

'Then he placed a kiss on Ryou's lips and he kissed him back. Ryou's tongue massage the Warrior's tongue, the Warrior let out a moan and wrapped his arms around Ryou's waist. Ryou wrapped his arms around the Warrior's neck and his hand grasped onto the soft silky smooth hair'

I panted and wiped the sweat away from my forehead, it suddenly felt very hot in the room. I took off my shirt and went back to typing the story.

'The Warrior broke the kiss and slowly started to kiss down his jaw line. The Warrior kissed Ryou's weak spot and started to suck on it, Ryou let out a loud moan and arched his back. The Warrior held him down and started to kiss lower until he reached the Wizard nipples. He took the right one into his head and started to pinch it'

My right hand left the keyboard and I started to pinch my nipple rubbing it to life, I let out a small moan. It wasn't going to be hard to type with one hand.

'Ryou let out a moan and tighten his grip on the Warrior hair, the Warrior chuckled and started to pinch the other nipple. Then he started licking them and giving small kisses to Ryou's nipples. Ryou let out another moan'

'Oh god' he cried

'Is this good Ryou' the Warrior asked

'Yes' Ryou said

'Good because things are only going to get better' he said

'Then the Warrior grabbed Ryou's manhood and started to stroke it, Ryou let out another moan and…

I stopped typing and brought my other hand to my manhood, I removed my pajamas pants and my boxer briefs and began to rub myself while my other hand played with my nipples.

'The Warrior began to give small licks to the head of Ryou manhood, Ryou tried to arch his back again but the Warrior just held him down. The Warrior tongue circled around the tip making Ryou very hard, then the Warrior took Ryou into his hot mouth. Ryou let out a loud moan and cried in pleasure'

'Oh god oh warrior so good' Ryou panted

'The Warrior chuckled, sending vibrations up Ryou's spine. Ryou let out another moan as the Warrior continue to suck on him. The Warrior mouth was amazing and his tongue was even more amazing, he licked the bottom of Ryou's manhood while sucking on him. Ryou then felt a sudden tightness in his stomach, he was getting closer and closer'

'Ah Wa-warrior please I'm gonna oh it's cum' Ryou panted

'After Ryou said that the Warrior began to suck hard and faster, Ryou couldn't hold it any longer he came in the Warrior mouth'

I panted heavily and looked at my hand, white sticky liquid covered it. I sighed heavily this was gonna be one story the guys wouldn't hear. I sighed again and started to rub myself again, I let out another moan and put my lap top away and laid face down on the bed.

'Ryou panted heavily as Warrior licked up the release and looked down on Ryou, he smiled and kissed Ryou's sweet lips. Ryou tasted his release on Warrior's lips, it was odd but it didn't taste so bad. Ryou opened his mouth to Warrior's tongue, his tongue moved in and out of Ryou's mouth making sure he touched every spot of his mouth. Ryou moaned and kissed Warrior with more passion than ever, they broke the kiss and panted for air.'

'Ryou that was amazing' he panted

'I know' Ryou said

'He smiled and reached over to a small trunk beside the bed, he opened in and pulled out a glass vial of oil, Ryou blushed as Warrior poured the oils onto his hand.'

'This is going to hurt but, just bear the pain' he said softly

'Ok' Ryou said

'Warrior pushed one finger into Ryou, Ryou winced at the pain and held tightly onto Warrior's. Warrior reassured Ryou and kissed his forehead as he slowly pulled his finger in and out of Ryou'

I raised my hips and slowly reached for my entrance, I pushed in a finger and gasp.

**"Ah so good" I moaned**

I started to rub myself faster and pushed and pulled my finger out more.

'Warrior had finished putting in the third finger in Ryou, Ryou had forgotten all about the pain and focused more on the wonderful pleasure as Warrior hit his special spot.'

'I think you are ready to go' he said

'Please Warrior I want you inside of me' Ryou begged

'Warrior nodded but, then stopped he looked at Ryou's staff. He picked it up and examined it'

'You made this Ryou' he asked

'Yes please' Ryou cried

'I think you might need a little more preparation' he said

'Then Warrior pushed the bottom end of the staff into Ryou, Ryou cried and arched his back. It felt out to have something like that inside of him'

'No ah ah jerk not my staff' Ryou cried

'What don't you like it Ryou' he asked

'Pull it out' Ryou said

'Instead of pulling out Warrior pushed it in and Ryou let out another moan. Warrior smirked and pulled out the staff only push it back in. Ryou moaned again, Warrior was keeping him from coming he was being a jerk but Ryou let him because it was so good. Warrior pulled out the staff and licked it then smirked at Ryou.'

'You taste so good Ryou' he said

'Ryou reached out for Warrior, his eyes just begged to be taken'

'Please Warrior' Ryou said

'Don't worry my White Wizard I'll give you what you want' he said

'Warrior slowly spread Ryou's legs wider and slowly pushed into Ryou. Ryou let out a pleasurable moan and arched his back, it was so great. To be filled with Warrior cock it was just so good'

I turned on my back and started to jam my fingers up my entrance and pumped myself even faster. I licked my lips and imaged what Warrior would be doing to me. After he finished entering me he would slowly pull out then pushed back in slowly being gentle with me. I let out a moan as he continue to thrust into me, then he hit it my special spot deep inside of me. I arched my back and let out a moan.

"Oh gods Warrior please ah more" I cried

He smirked and thrust into me harder than before hitting the spot again, and then he would grab my manhood and starting pumping it with each thrust. I let out another moan but, Warrior cuts it off as his kisses me roughly. I wouldn't fight him now I wanted him to take me and enjoy what I could give him.

**"Ah aha Warrioh oh faster" I begged**

'Anything for you my wizard' he said

He thrust into my faster and I felt the familiar tightness coming again. Warrior seem to know that I was gonna cum, he slammed into hard and faster. I let out a high pitched moan and came all over him and myself.

**"I love you my Warrior" I said**

'I love you too Ryou' he said

I panted heavily and removed my fingers from my entrance, I opened my eyes to see Bakura standing above me. I jumped in shock and covered myself with the sheets.

**"What are you doing out here" I asked**

**"I heard you screaming so I thought someone was killing you but, here I find you masturbating screaming out 'Warrior'" he said**

I blushed heavily and looked away, he sat down and chuckled

**"So who is this Warrior" he asked**

**"It's no one I just got carried away when I was writing a story for Monster World" I said**

**"Perverted Ryou your in love with one of the pharaoh's friends" he said**

**"Shut up" I said**

**"So tell me Ryou who's the person" he asked**

**"No one just drop it" I said**

**"Tell me little hikari or I will find out for myself" he said**

**"Fine it's-**

===the end===

Cat: XDD yes I am a bitch I'm ending it there

Dark: so who was the person Ryou was thinking about?

Cat: idk it's up to the reader's to know who HE is

Hikira: you don't even know yourself do you

Cat: X3

Hikira: R&R I DO NOT OWN YUGIOH


End file.
